icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1983-84 OHA Senior Season
This is a list of Ontario Hockey Association Senior Standings for the 1983-84 season. OHA Senior A Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Cambridge Hornets 38 26 12 0 - 244 139 52 Georgetown Raiders 38 25 12 1 - 235 154 51 Petrolia Squires 38 25 13 0 - 180 158 50 Flamborough Real McCoys 38 23 14 1 - 214 150 47 Dundas-Hamilton Tigers 38 21 17 0 - 217 192 42 Chatham Maroons 38 20 17 1 - 189 180 41 Collingwood Shipbuilders 38 20 17 1 - 238 221 41 Barrie Flyers 38 10 28 0 - 183 293 20 Woodstock Gems 38 4 32 2 - 107 265 10 Stratford Indians 16 2 14 0 - 49 111 4 ;Quarterfinals *'Petrolia' - Chatham 4:1 on series (8:3, 5:0, 3:2, 4:5, 8:4) *'Cambridge' - Barrie 4:0 on series (11:2, 9:4, W:L, 9:5) *'Georgetown' - Collingwood 4:3 on series (5:4, 7:4, L:W, 4:11, W:L, 2:8, W:L) *'Dundas' - Flamboro 4:3 on series (7:6, 2:9, 3:5, 3:2 4:2, 5:7, 5:3) ;Semifinals *'Petrolia' - Georgetown 4:1 on series (4:3, 3:2, L:W, 3:2 OT, 4:3 OT) *'Cambridge' - Dundas 4:1 on series (8:4, W:L, 3:5, W:L, 5:2) ;Final *'Cambridge' - Petrolia 4:2 on series (6:4, 8:4, 8:4, 3:5, 2:3, 6:2) Cambridge advanced to the 1983-84 Eastern Canada Allan Cup Playoffs. Southern Intermediate B Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Delhi Leafs 31 24 7 0 - 234 122 48 Tillsonburg Maroons 32 23 9 0 - 180 114 46 Dorchester Dolphins 32 20 12 0 - 186 163 40 Dunnville Mudcats 32 20 12 0 - 188 161 40 Paris 29'ers 32 16 15 1 - 183 182 33 Smithville Firestone 721's 32 11 21 0 - 162 222 22 Aylmer Blues 32 11 21 0 - 135 176 22 St. Marys Stonetown Flyers 32 11 21 0 - 143 187 22 Ingersoll B's 31 6 24 1 - 130 210 13 Cyclone Intermediate C Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Alvinston 77's 28 17 8 3 - 193 125 37 Lambeth Intermediates 28 15 7 6 - 168 129 36 Watford Generals 28 14 12 2 - 169 145 30 Forest Boyds 28 7 16 5 - 138 197 19 Strathroy Jets 28 7 17 4 - 115 187 18 Seaway Intermediate C Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Blenheim Intermediates 31 24 5 2 - 222 142 50 Dresden Lumber Kings 29 23 4 2 - 241 135 48 Glencoe Centennials 31 14 13 4 - 206 159 32 Wallaceburg Whalers 28 10 16 2 - 162 176 22 Tilbury Selects 29 9 17 3 - 159 228 21 Walpole Island Hawks 30 2 27 1 - 168 309 5 Gallery 83-84OHASrLogos.jpg|Senior A logos 83-84OHASrGTownGameAd.jpg|Georgetown game ad Sources *http://www.lfpress.com/ -- London Free Press microfilm for League Standings *http://www.hockeydb.com/ -- Hockey Database for League Standings Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:1983 in hockey Category:1984 in hockey